The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana schult., commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMP06’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMP06’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula cultivar with uniform and compact plant form and white flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in 2003 by the inventor between a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana schult. designated ‘08.03.322’ as the female parent (unpatented) and a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana schult designated ‘08.03.3094’ as the male parent (unpatented). The inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar from the progeny of the above cross in 2003 on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit. Plants of the new Campanula are more upright, compact and more freely flowering than plants of both parental cultivars.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated since Jan. 1, 2006 in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.